Princess as the pauper:Young justice version
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: The night of Angel Dynamite's coronation to become the princess of the upper world, she runs away from home and meets Jamie Reyes, Bart Allen, and Merliah Summers and starts a normal life with her new friends, and hopes for wonderful future ahead of her.
1. Prolouge

Princess as the Pauper

* * *

Summary: The night of Angel Dynamite's coronation to become the princess of the upper world, she runs away from home and meets Jamie Reyes, Bart Allen, and Merliah Summers and starts a normal life with her new friends, and hopes for wonderful future ahead of her.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a young justice fanfiction that I had in my head and thought would be fun to make. Also I have writer's block for my other stories so I am seeing if this will help and I sincerely promise that I will update a lost little angel this weekend. This story will mainly be focused on Angel who is an OC I made that will be the love interest of Jamie Reyes/Blue Beetle. It will kinda be like a high school fanfiction and everyone will be normal people, except for Angel of course, and everyone is either seventeen or 18 since I am making them in their senior year. Hope you like it and if you have any idea's comments or PM me thxs.**

* * *

In the upper world (heaven), in a big white castle on a balcony, stood a girl looking through a telescope down at earth instead of up at the stars like most people would.

She had long red hair that stopped at her mid thigh, with the second lair of her hair in a ponytail the rest down, with a white bow holding her ponytail up. Wearing a white ball gown strapless dress; the sleeves started a inch below her shoulder but were still connected to her white corset style top. Her shoes were a beat up pair of purple flats that no one could see due to the dress so that was the only reason she wears them. She had on a white choker with a blue jewel that was really the only color in her outfit besides her hair and sapphire eyes that people could see. Her white wings hung out of her back that ended at the top of her head and the end length of her hair. The girls name was Angel Dynamite and she was the soon to be princess of the Upper world.

She had her telescope looking at the town of El Paso, one of her favorite towns that she always wanted to visit. But she couldn't since today she would be crowned princess. She took her head away from the telescope and sighed, she did not want to be princess but since she was born into it she was forced.

"So, ready to be princess," Angel heard someone say behind her so she turned her head and saw her best friend, Cupid.

She had shoulder length pink curly hair that accented her pink strapless cocktail dress that had white hearts at the bottom. She was wearing glass pink heels with small hearts in the front. Her very pale skin complemented her pink tinted wings that were half the size of Angel's wings and a red heart necklace.

"Not really C," Angel said with a sigh walking into her room off the balcony past her friend and sat on her bed. "Why do I have to have my coronation today?" She asked her friend supporting her head with the palms of her hands while her elbows were in her lap.

"You know that a month before the prince and or princess's 18th birthday is their coronation." Cupid said while walking towards Angel and put a hand on her shoulder still standing. "It's tradition."

"Then tradition's stupid!" The red head responded laying her back on her bed with her arms stretched out. This movement caused cupid to retract her hand and have both arms at her sides.

There was a knock on the door and a voice that said: "Princess Angel, the coronation is going to start in five minutes so please report to the grand hall Miss." The voice said then left.

"Ugh might as well get this over with." Angel said getting up from her bed into a standing position.

"See you down there and Ang, and please, try to look happy, for your folks at least." Cupid said then took her leave to wait for the coronation to start with everyone else.

Angel sighed and thought, ' _How can I look happy when my freedom is about to be taken away, though I barely had any freedom to begin with"_ She then started to go to the entrance hall to get everything done and over with.

* * *

During this time in El Paso at "Joyas cafeteria y el gimnasio" or in English "Jewels café and fitness center", were 3 teens hanging in the café part of the building at the counter.

"Okay, whoever loses this round has to pay for the next round of soda's," The only girl in the trio challenged her male companions.

"You are so one." The shortest of the three said grabbing his glass of soda.

"I'll just pay so neither of you will possibly choke on your drinks." The other male said a little annoyed at his friends.

"Oh come on Jamie, have a little fun there is no need to be a sour puss." The girl directed to Jamie.

Jamie was the oldest out of the three out them since he was 18 and they were seventeen. He his a hispanic young male his hair was short and black complimented by his brown eyes and tanned skin. His outfit consisted of sneakers, jeans, a black shirt mostly covered by his gray sweatshirt.

"Yeah Merliah is right, these are our last few days of summer, we shall enjoy them while they last." The other younger male said.

Merliah was a North American Caucasian, with long brown hair in a fishtail braid which ended at her waist, accented with her green eyes. She wore a white tank top with red stripes, dark blue denim shorts, and light blue high-tops. Her jewels were a White Sea shell necklace and a silver ring with a blue stone embedded in it.

"No offense Bart, but I don't wanna end the summer by nearly choking to death," Jamie said with a slight chuckle.

Bart was a Caucasian teen with brown shaggy hair and green eyes. He is wearing a gray shirt with a green jacket over it, black finger less gloves, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hermano, no need to be a grumpy, we just wanna enjoy our last days of summer." Bart replied to his best bud.

"I think he is just grumpy because Tai isn't coming back til school starts so he can't hang with him or the fact that it is senior year and he has never had a girlfriend or gone on a date." Merliah interjected.

Jamie raised his brow and responded "I am sad that we can't hang with Tai til' school, but you are wrong bout the second guess."

"Denial" the female brunette retorted in a sing songy way.

"No but you are delusional." He retorted back.

"I hate to say this, but I think she is right." Bart added taking a sip of his drink.

"Of course I am, I mean seriously Jamie senior year and you have had zero romance, in your life, that is just sad." She said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Who even needs love in their life, I mean you don't even date either." He shot back.

"Well at least boys have tried to ask me out, mainly La'gann but still. And Bart and Deej like each." Merliah pointed out which cause Bart to shoot his head up from his drink.

"(Scoff), No I don't." Bart defended himself and took another sip of his drink.

"Really, because you two sound like a married couple with all of your arguing."

"She does have a point." Jamie interjected.

"Who's side are you on?" Bart asked, a little offended Jamie took Merliahs side.

"You know what, let's stop talking about our love life's because I am tired of it." Merliah said propping her head up with the palm of her hand, her arm resting on the counter.

"Fine by me." Jamie but his hands up as if he is surrendering then back onto the counter.

"Crash" Bart added, then ordered a cheese burger.

* * *

Angel stood outside the door to the grand hall, waiting for her cue to walk in. She then heard someone from inside say: "And on this day, I, king Kaden and my queen, Kayla, our proud to announce the new princess of the upper world, our daughter, Angel Hope Dynamite."

When her father finished that statement, the gigantic doors of the grand hall opened and the young angel made her way over to her father. Once she reached him, she courtesies as he received the crown from the Queen and bestowed the white crown on angel's head.

"Now and forever forward, Princess Angel Hope Dynamite."

After those words, Angel stood up straight, turned around and courtesies to the crowd but for only a few seconds. The entire grand hall burst into applause at the crowning of the new princess. King Kaden then exited the hall followed by the queen and princess. Once outside the hall, Angel was congratulated by her parents.

"You did a wonderful job sweetheart." Kaden spoke up first.

"Thank you father." Angel replied and bowed her head.

"Know I hate to put pressure on you but tomorrow you must get up a little earlier than usual because there are many matters that must be taken care of." Kayla spoke while putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yes mother," Angel said politely.

"But it is getting late, you should get some rest." Her father advised since she had much much much to do.

She bowed her head and said "Goodnight" before going up to her room hoping that what she had planned tonight will go according to plan.

* * *

 **AN:I know this is a cliff hanger but don't you just love them. Also, if I forgot to mention it earlier, there will be a bunch of couples in this so for the people who like supermartian and spitfire and the other couples, they will be included in. Please tell me what you think and if there are any idea's for me please Pm me or Comment.**


	2. The new girl in town part 1

Princess as the Pauper

* * *

Summary: The night of Angel Dynamite's coronation to become the princess of the upper world, she runs away from home and meets Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen, and Merliah Summers and starts a normal life with her new friends, and hopes for wonderful future ahead of her.

* * *

AN: Hey, What's up doc? I just had this lying around and decided to post it so for the people that do like this story can enjoy it. I am aware it is short but it at least something, so on with the show. **SPECIAL NOTE: WHEN DONE READING, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The new girl in town part 1

* * *

It was 11:30 at night and Angel was sitting at her desk which had a mirror connected to it, brushing her hair, still in her dress from earlier. She was very silent so she could hear what was going on in the hallway. When she heard complete silence she put her brush down and put her plan into action.

She got up from her desk and walked towards her walk-in closet. Her closet was very big and had many dresses and gowns that she has worn for royal functions. Most of them were white but some were pink and red which are the outfits she receives from Cupid which she rarely ever wears. She went in and found the outfit she was looking for which was in a secluded part of her closet filled with casual clothes that was the most color of her entire closet besides all of her cupid stuff. She took off her dress, hung it up, and changed her outfit and fixed her hair.

She was wearing the same shoes but, with blue jeans, a purple belt that was diagonal, a blue corset top, and a purple long sleeved shrug with loose sleeves that ended at her elbows, that she used to cover up her wings so she looked like a human. She cut her hair so that the length was at her waist. She changed her hair bow color to blue, her choker color to blue but kept the blue jewel. She had put the crown away earlier and now had on a blue headband. She grabbed her red messenger bag and double checked to make sure she had everything she needed.

* * *

-2 extra sets of cloths:check

-sneakers:check

-wallet:check

-50 dollars in wallet:check

-flashlight:check

-tooth brush:check

-tooth paste:check

-hair brush:not checked

* * *

Angel then grabbed her hairbrush and tiptoed to her door and made sure the coast was clear. She then went as fast as she could while being quiet and hurried down the steps to the first floor of the castle. She hurried past the grand hall and towards the science department. She saw that the light above the door was still glowing so she knew that some scientist were still in there.

She hid behind the corner and after a few minutes, the light went off and the scientists exited. She then took a step back and hid in the shadows as they went down the other corridor. Once they were about 10 feet away she quickly went over to the door which was about to close but she grabbed the handle and silently went in.

Once the door was closed she reached into her bag and dug out her flashlight. She turned it on and looked around the room for the invention she was looking for. She knew that if she flew to earth, the watchmen would see her and someone from earth could see her as well and her cover as a normal girl would be blown. And that the science department had finished their teleporter so she would use that to go down to earth and no one would know that she was gone til' morning.

After a few moments she saw the device which she remember from the demonstration of the small machine and walked over to it and picked it up. It was small, the base a square leading up to a point so it looked like a silver pyramid that was about a foot tall and a foot wide, and the control panel on one of the many sides. She entered in the place to which she wanted to go and once she it entered, it glowed blue and the a bright light surrounded her and she was then gone.

* * *

A minute later Angel found herself in an alleyway. She put the device in her bag and exited the alleyway to figure out where she was. She saw very few cars on the road and very few people on the street. She smiled to herself that she was out of the palace but just then realized how tired she was. She started to walk around for a place she could just rest for a bit.

After about 20 minutes of seeing if their was any place still open just to get at least a cup of coffee, she saw this place called "Jewels cafe and fitness center" that's open 24/7 and she smiled. She then walked in and sat down at a booth near a window and a waitress came over. She looked in her mid 20's with shoulder length blond hair, brown eyes, tan skin, in a brown dress with short sleeves, that stopped at her mid thigh a black vest and matching black flats.

"Hi, my name is Marine, can I take your orduh?" She asked in a grumpy Brooklyn tone, with a scowl.

"Um, decaf coffee please." She says politely and the waitress nods and walks towards the kitchen. Angel then turned her face to the window and was just admiring all of the colors outside. She then put her arms on the table crossing them and laying her head on them. She then closes her eyes just to rest them for a moment and is out like a light.

* * *

"No way, you're bluffing." Merliah exclaims to La'gann as he, she, Bart, Jaime, and DJ were walking to Jewels for a cup of coffee and her and Deej to get a workout in and the boys possibly too.

Merliah today is wearing a black tank top, gray Capri sweatpants with black high tops and a dark blue gym bag on her shoulder.

Bart is in a white t shirt, green shorts and green sneakers.

Jaime, a red sweatshirt with the white shirt underneath, red shorts and grey sneakers.

La'gann is a 17 year old boy who was the tallest of all of them with long brown shaggy hair, peach skin, and turquoise eyes. He is currently wearing a gray shirt that says rangers on it with purples and purple sneakers.

DJ is a 17 year old shoulder length brunette female which complemented her hazel eyes. She has on a white t with a bird that has glasses on it that says nerdy birdy which Bart gave her, black yoga pants and white sneakers.

"I am telling you, it's the truth." La'gann retorted as they walked into the cafe heading over to the island.

"Oh come on, there is no way that I couldn't beat up all three of you guys." Merliah stated and their other friends couldn't believe this stupid argument of theirs.

"You think you can take all of us on at once, well let's go to the gym and settle this now." La'gann said as they all sat down on bar stools, from left to right, Merliah, La'gann, DJ, Bart, and Jaime.

"Okay, just hope you guys are ready to get a butt whooping." Merliah said setting her bag down and the other two males gave her a skeptical look.

"We didn't agree to this." Jaime stated but before this discussion could continue on, a waitress came over to them. She had dark skin, brown eyes, black hair in a bun, in about her mid 20's in the same uniform as Marine.

"Good morning Rhonda, how are you?" DJ greeted politely to the waitress.

"Morning to you guys too, I'm fine, what do you guys want?" Rhonda responded getting her sketch pad out.

"5 cappuccino's, and for me a 10 'o'clock mystery special." Merliah said glancing at the menu on the island.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Bart asked turning back to Rhonda after he looked around the cafe.

"No, Bart, I can't tell you what the 10 'o'clock mystery special is, it is different every time." Rhonda said annoyed from answer the same question for the past summer.

"No, not that, how long has that girl been here?" He asked and they all turned to see a girl in a booth with her head on the table and anyone could tell by the looks of it that she was asleep.

"Oh, Marine said she came in around midnight and ordered a coffee but passed out." Rhonda told as they turned back to her and she went into the kitchen to get the teens orders. They all then turned back to the girl, wonder who she was because none of them knew her, though the could only see the back of her head.

"I am so tempted to draw her face." Merliah told after a moment of silence and they all gave her a skeptical look.

"But, I won't." She finished putting her hands up in a giving up manner.

* * *

AN: Chapter completed, and be aware that poll on my profile page is still open and will be there until the end of December at least and I expect for people to vote if you wish for me to update this and my other young justice stories so get to voting. Thank you very much, I love you all, R&R, goodnight. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
